


Los de la clase indebida

by Druida (Cariton)



Series: Ganó el primer puesto [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1875186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cariton/pseuds/Druida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco Malfoy ofrece su mano a Harry y este acepta, con todas las consecuencias que conlleva. Porque está harto de ser el que corre delante del abusón.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Los de la clase indebida

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: No sé si esto sería lo que habría hecho JK si Harry no hubiese ido a Slytherin. Es lo que habría hecho yo (más o menos y con menos tiempo del que me hubiese gustado). Este fic participa en el reto temático de junio "¿Qué hubiera pasado si...?" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".
> 
> Por lo tanto:
> 
> ¿Qué hubiera pasado si... Harry hubiese aceptado la mano de Draco?
> 
> * * *
> 
> «Muy pronto descubrirás que algunas familias de magos son mucho mejores que otras, Potter. No querrás hacerte amigo de los de la clase indebida. Yo puedo ayudarte en eso» (Rowling 1999:94).

Harry mira la mano y siente un nudo en la garganta. Gira la cabeza y ahí está Ron. Pecoso, simpático y con una rata en el regazo. Se parece (de alguna forma) a él; un poco poca cosa. Malfoy tiene dos guardaespaldas, el rostro ceñudo y la suficiente confianza (o descaro) para decir que Ron es poca cosa delante de él. Es como Dudley, exactamente como él.

(O quizá más como Pierce. Mandando a otros chicos a hacer su trabajo sucio).

Duda. Y debe de notársele porque Ron baja un poco la mirada y aprieta a Scabbers contra su pecho. Le cae bien. Es la primera persona (porque Hagrid no cuenta, claro. Es un adulto) que ha querido ser su amigo. Y han compartido grageas de todos los colores y ranas de chocolate. Eso, de alguna forma, crea un vínculo.

Pero está harto. Está harto del ser el saco de boxeo, el _poca cosa_. Está harto de que su tía le deje el flequillo largo para tapar su cicatriz y tener que usar ropa grande. Y Malfoy, de alguna forma, parece capaz de evitar todo eso.

Alarga la mano y ve como una sonrisa de superioridad se forma en sus labios. Algo le dice que se arrepentirá y, aun así, la estrecha.

—Ven, te presentaré a los demás. —Harry mira una última vez a Ron, intentando decir que lo siente sin palabras, antes de levantarse. Pero él tiene los ojos clavados en el paisaje, como si nada de lo que estuviera pasando tuviese algo que ver con él. Malfoy espera a que salga para hacerlo él—. Crabbe, Goyle, traed su baúl. Y todas las chucherías que podáis.

Por el rabillo del ojo ve como Ron salta sobre Crabbe (o quizá Goyle, no lo tiene claro) para defender una rana de chocolate.

Ya no hay vuelta atrás.

* * *

Draco coloca una de sus manos sobre su hombro y le guía hasta su compartimento. En él ya hay dos niños sentados cara a cara: uno es alto y muy delgado, con cara pequeña y paletas largas; el otro es, en realidad, ella. Tiene el pelo corto y la nariz chata y demasiado respingona. A Harry le recuerda los perros de tía Marge.

—¡Lo has traído!

—Potter —dice Draco con tono formal, ignorándola—, estos son Nott y Parkinson.

—Um, hola —murmura Harry un poco incómodo. Ambos le están mirando fijamente, están buscando la cicatriz. Quieren saber si es verdad.

—Ven, siéntate aquí. —Parkinson se pega a la ventana, dejándole espacio más que de sobra. Tiene una sonrisa amplia en los labios, como si realmente se alegrase de verlo y fueran amigos de toda la vida.

—Un placer —murmura Nott, girando la cabeza hacia el paisaje.

—No les hagas caso. —Malfoy se ha sentado junto a Nott y tiene una mirada maliciosa—. Él es un aburrido, si le dejamos sentarse aquí es porque nuestros padres son amigos. Y ella es una estúpida.

Parkinson entrecierra los ojos y aprieta los labios.

—Eh… —Harry pasa la vista de uno a otro. Nott parece más interesado en el paisaje que nunca.

—Vamos, Potter, siéntate de una vez. La estupidez no es contagiosa.

Lo hace. Su mano roza la de Parkinson, y esta la aparta con brusquedad. El ambiente está tenso y Harry no sabe a dónde mirar.

Draco está frente a él, con una sonrisa petulante en el rostro.

Jamás, en toda su vida, Harry se ha sentido tan miserable.

* * *

Está apoyado en una columna justo a la salida de la clase de Encantamientos, jugueteando con la corbata de su uniforme. Es verde, cómo no. Draco le había sonreído y le había dado unas palmaditas en el hombro.

No debió hacerlo, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás. Por muchas cosas geniales e imposibles que puedan hacer los magos, Harry duda que puedan volver atrás en el tiempo. Si pudieran, por ejemplo, habrían salvado a sus padres. Así que ahora solo queda seguir adelante.

El problema radica en que no lo soporta. A Draco, claro. Se empeña en llamarlos a todos por sus apellidos, como si fuera una especie de medallita o toda su identidad. Y no para de hablar. Harry está seguro de que una de las razones por las que mantiene a Greg y a Vincent tan cerca radica en que necesita sus «ajams», «sis» y «entiendos».

Harry, sin embargo, está cansado de ser un trofeo más. «Sí, mi gran amigo Potter». Ni siquiera Dudley se porta tan mal con sus amigos. Ni siquiera Dudley se porta tan mal con él.

La campana suena y la puerta de la clase se abre de golpe. Harry se incorpora un poco y espera. Nota los ojos de sus compañeros en él y sus susurros. Espera.

Está buscando a Ron, va a pedirle perdón.

No quiere tener a Draco Malfoy como amigo. Y eso incluye a Greg y a Vincent. Theodore, como vaticinó, es un aburrido. Y Pansy es una chica chillona y mandona.

—¡Ey! —lo saluda dando un par de pasos al frente cuando lo ve. Es imposible no verlo, tan alto y con el pelo tan pelirrojo.

Él frunce el ceño y pone una mueca, como de asco.

—¿Qué quieres? —pregunta en mal tono, recolocándose la mochila sobre el hombro y levantando un poco la barbilla. Desafiante.

—Pues…

—Perdona —le interrumpe una voz femenina—. Eres Harry Potter, ¿verdad?

Harry gira la cabeza. Es una chica menuda y con el cabello rubio y desordenado. Junto a ella hay otra chica de origen indio y grandes ojos oscuros.

—Sí —responde un poco seco. En los últimos días ha soportado una mayor cantidad de comentarios de ese tipo de los que deberían estar permitidos.

Ellas ríen por lo bajo y se miran un poco entre sí. Harry intenta sonreír, pero acaba siendo una mueca nerviosa, ¿van a decir algo más o solo se van a quedar mirando? Es incómodo.

Gira un poco la cabeza, con la intención de intercambiar su hastío con Ron. Ya no está; se puede ver su cabeza al fondo del pasillo.

—Mierda.

—¿Qué!

Harry las aparta y sigue el rastro. Apenas ha llegado al final de las escaleras cuando le da alcance.

—¡Espera! —exclama agarrándolo por el brazo.

Ron se suelta de una sacudida.

—¿Qué quieres ahora? No te veo con tu nuevo y jodido mejor amigo.

—Eh… —Harry se queda bloqueado. ¿Qué se esperaba? ¿Que lo recibiera con los brazos abiertos de par en par? Claro que no; está enfadado—. Yo quería hablar contigo sobre lo que sucedió en el tren.

—Mira, si vienes a meterte con mi familia te lo puedes ahorrar. No me importa lo que penséis.

—No, no es eso…

—Pues si vienes a cobrarte las golosinas que compraste… no pienso pagarlas. Tú me invitaste.

Sus orejas toman un fuerte tono rojizo, pero no baja la cabeza.

—No, no quiero que… Oye, Ron, yo quería… —Toma aire, no muy seguro de a dónde mirar. Si no lo suelta ahora no lo hará—. Lo siento.

—¿Qué? —Ron parpadea, claramente desconcertado. Ha olvidado su pose de superioridad y que está enfadado.

—Lo del tren. Draco me confundió… No tenía razón. Es un imbécil. ¿Podemos volver a empezar?

Le examina. Tiene su larga nariz fruncida y las cejas muy juntas.

—¿Esto no será alguna clase de broma qué habéis planeado tú y Dragoncito?

—No, lo juro.

—Bien —Ron deja caer los hombros y sonríe—. ¿Quieres quedar después de comer en los terrenos? Tengo una hora libre.

¿Tan sencillo como eso?

Tan sencillo como eso.

* * *

—… y entonces Snape me felicitó por mi capacidad a la hora de hacer pociones. —Draco se detuvo un momento, para dejar claro que fue un momento muy importante—. Yo, por supuesto, le respondí que estoy suscrito al Calderos y Cucharas desde que tengo ocho años y que no me pierdo ninguno de sus artículos sobre…

Harry pone los ojos en blanco. Está tumbado en su cama, escribiendo su última redacción que les ha pedido dicho profesor. Tiene atravesada su asignatura: el profesor le odia (aunque, por suerte, de momento no le ha hecho perder puntos; solo se dedica a ridiculizarlo en público) y a Draco se le da genial (con sus consecuentes monólogos). Necesita un poco de silencio para poder concentrarse.

Suspira y lo enrolla. Quizá pueda ir a la biblioteca, aunque allí siempre hay gente que se le queda mirando como si fuera un bicho raro.

—Siempre hace eso, ¿verdad?

Es Theodore. Está tumbado en su cama, con un libro de transformaciones sobre el regazo.

—Es un egocéntrico —le responde en voz baja, aunque a Draco apenas se le oye ya. Debe de haber entrado en el baño.

—Se cree muy importante — colabora, sacando las piernas de la cama e inclinándose un poco—. Deberías verlo cuando su padre le pone firme. Hay veces que parece que se va a echar a llorar.

Harry ríe intentado no hacer mucho ruido.

—Aún no puedo creerme que… —Theodore se detiene y niega con la cabeza—. No, olvídalo.

—No, ¿qué?

Baja la cabeza y Harry está seguro de que no va a responder cuando lo hace.

—Que te engañara para que fueras con él. Aunque, claro —razona—, si al final ibas a caer en Slytherin puede que haya sido lo mejor.

—¿Tú crees que hay familias mejor que otras? —le pregunta, recordando aquella conversación.

—Pues claro. —Se encoge de hombros—. Si naces en una familia que te quiera y que sea estable será mejor que si lo haces en una desestructurada, ¿no?

Harry asiente. Entiende lo que quiere decir: los Dursleys serían una mala familia. No es una cosa exclusiva de magos, pasa en todas partes.

—Y —continúa—, aunque las haya, eso no quiere decir nada. Tienes cierta capacidad de elección como individuo. ¿Por?

—Nada —murmura incorporándose—. Eres muy listo, ¿verdad?

—Eh…

—¡No en el mal sentido! Listo, en plan inteligente.

Theodore sonríe un poco y se encoge de hombros.

—Bueno, supongo. Draco lo llama ser un aburrido.

—Es un imbécil.

—No lo sabes tú bien.

Se miran. Es uno de esos momentos en los que, simplemente, dos personas se dan cuenta de que se caen bien. Acaba de encontrar a alguien de su dormitorio con el que merece pasar el tiempo.

—Voy a ir a la biblioteca a terminar el ensayo de Snape, ¿vienes?

—¿Y perderme el soliloquio?

Harry sonríe.

* * *

—Ron, este es Theo.

Ron frunce el ceño y lo mira como quién examina un expositor. Theo aguanta estoicamente, aunque Harry se fija que apenas parpadea. En cierta manera, comprende, sabe que Ron es importante para él y no quiere decir nada desagradable.

—Hola —saluda sin mudar su expresión.

—Hoy se viene con nosotros, ¿vale?

—Pero… va a Slytherin —protesta girando la cabeza hacia Harry.

—No es como Draco.

—Merlín, no —gruñe Theo (que ya no es Theodore, porque es demasiado largo y a él no le gusta nada que lo llamen así).

Ron suelta una risita floja.

Desde ese día se vuelven inseparables.

* * *

Están en los terrenos, bajo un árbol. Ron está prácticamente tumbado sobre la hierba, usando su túnica como almohada y Theo tiene un libro en el regazo, pero no ha llegado a abrirlo. Acaba de sacarlo de la biblioteca.

—En serio, los Cannons tienen que ganar este año. Le dieron una paliza en el último partido a los Falcons.

Theo bufa.

—Claro, si Gudgeon consigue recuperarse de la lesión para el próximo partido. He leído en el Profeta que el pronóstico es reservado.

Harry rompe unas briznas de hierba, distraído. Ron y Theo siempre hablan de Quidditch y, aunque le gusta ver los entrenamientos, no acaba de entenderlo. Además, aún no se ha decidido por ningún equipo.

—¿Qué le ha pasado? —pregunta con curiosidad.

—Le estamparon una bludger en la cabeza una vez finalizado el partido —explica Theo sin alterar su voz—. A los jugadores de los Falmouth Falcons les gusta hacer esas cosas.

—Juegan sucio —escupe Ron, incorporándose—. Deberían expulsarlos de la liga el resto de la temporada. No es justo.

—Y tanto —asiente Harry, pasando su vista al lago.

Junto a su orilla hay una figura solitaria de pelo espeso y encrespado. Es una chica de su curso, la reconoce en seguida. Nadie más en Hogwarts tiene un pelo tan peculiar.

—Es Hermione Granger —dice Ron, adivinando sus pensamientos—. Es una sabelotodo, no le cae bien a nadie.

Una sensación desagradable se asienta al fondo de su estómago. Sabe lo que es no caerle bien a nadie.

—Podríamos invitarla a que se siente con nosotros —murmura sin perder su figura de vista.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? Es insufrible —protesta Ron, volviéndose a tumbar.

—Ya aguanto mi cupo de chicas insufribles con Pansy, gracias —asiente Theo—. ¿Habéis visto lo poco que la soporta Snape?

Harry sonríe y se olvida de ella. En cierto modo no es su problema.

A fin de cuentas, ¿no tiene compañeras de dormitorio?

* * *

—Parkinson te ha visto con Weasley —le espeta Draco, seguido por Vincent y Greg.

—¿Y? —responde Harry con tranquilidad. A sabiendas que Theo está a su lado y que Draco lo ha ignorado a propósito.

—¿De qué vas? ¿Vas a empezar a juntarte con traidores de la sangre y sangre sucias?

Harry se encoge de hombros.

—¿No irás a montar un berrinche porque Harry ya no quiere ser tu amigo, Draco? —dice Theo con voz compugnida.

—Tú cállate.

Harry bufa, divertido.

—No montes un numerito, anda.

Draco aprieta los labios.

—Ándate con cuidado, Potter.

(Y lo dice como si estuviera escupiendo, cargado de desprecio).

* * *

El mes de diciembre llega sin grandes cambios. Un trol se coló en las mazmorras del colegio. Slytherin ganó a Gryffindor en el primer partido de la temporada (para malhumor de Ron). Theo empezó a ayudar a Harry y a Ron a hacer sus redacciones de pociones, para intentar evitar la ira de Snape.

Sus notas han ido mejorando.

De hecho, no había nada que le dijera a Harry que pasaba algo en la Torre Gryffindor hasta aquella mañana en el Gran Comedor.

—… dicen que se va a ir del colegio.

No tarda ni un segundo en correr hasta Theo y contárselo:

—Alguien quiere dejar el colegio.

Está desayunando, leyendo el periódico. Ni siquiera los más mayores lo hacen, pero ahí está él, bebiendo té solo y leyendo las últimas noticias del mundo mágico (y no solo las tiras cómicas).

—Muchos dejan el colegio —responde con tranquilidad—. Para trabajar, ya sabes.

Pero vuelven a oír los rumores más tarde, en un descanso. Ron se acerca a ellos con las orejas rojizas y expresión culpable.

—Hermione Granger se va del colegio —explica con voz apresurada.

—¿Por qué alguien haría algo tan estúpido?

—¿Por qué? —pregunta a su vez Harry. Ron se ruboriza más y agacha un poco la cabeza—. Ah.

—Fue ayer a hablar con McGonagall y van a venir a buscarla sus padres.

—Que niña más estúpida —insiste Theo cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Y qué harías tú si no tuvieras amigos en el colegio? ¿Si a nadie le cayeras bien? —Ron levanta un poco las manos e hincha el pecho, un poco nervioso. Casi agresivo.

—Lo aguantaría —responde modulando el tono de su voz. Intentando evitar el conflicto—. Hogwarts es lo mejor que nos puede pasar en la vida.

—Pues perdona si no todo el mundo es tan fuerte como tú…

—Mira…

—Venga, ya, ¿no? ¿No se puede hacer nada para que no se vaya?

—No es nuestra responsabilidad, Harry —murmura Theo.

Lo mira. Tiene razón y no la tiene. Es porque nadie quiere cogerla por lo que se quiere ir. Y no le cuesta imaginar lo horrible que puede ser el mundo ahí fuera, sin la magia. O, por lo menos, sin el castillo.

—De alguien tiene que serlo.

—Neville está hablando con ella. Creo que Neville ha sido el único que… —Ron se detiene y suspira—. Hasta Parvati y Lavender le han pedido que no se vaya. No creo que haya vuelta atrás.

Theo no vuelve a decir que es estúpida, pero Harry sabe que lo sigue pensando.

—¿Cuándo se va?

—Está esperando abajo, en la entrada, a que lleguen sus padres.

Harry sale corriendo.

La entiende. A él no le ignoraban, pero si le perseguían e intentaban hacerle daño. Baja los escalones de tres en tres y acelera en el último momento para alcanzarlos.

—¡No puedes irte! —jadea cuando llega a su altura.

Hermione está vestida de calle, como una muggle, y espera junto a un baúl (su baúl). La subdirectora está allí, con su eterna expresión de que has metido la pata.

—¿Y a ti qué más te da que me vaya? —pregunta Hermione con tono agudo, con la vista fija en los terrenos del castillo.

Duda. En realidad no la conoce. Apenas ha intercambiado un par de frases con ella. Está de acuerdo con Ron sobre que es una repelente y con Theo sobre que no quiere otra chica en el grupo.

—¿Ves? —le espeta girando la cabeza hacia él. Hay lágrimas en sus ojos repletas de rabia—. No te importa. Solo has venido a sentirte mejor; si me quedara no significaría nada para ti. Pues perdona si no me importa cómo te sientas…

—Señorita Granger —advierte con tono dulce la profesora McGonagall.

—Disculpe, profesora.

—Señor Potter y compañía —continúa. Harry se percata por primera vez de que sus amigos le han seguido hasta allí—, os recomiendo que vayáis a vuestras respectivas clases o me veré en la obligación de quitaros puntos y castigaros.

—No se preocupe, profesora —asiente Theo, tirando del brazo de Harry hacia atrás.

—¡Espera! —Se suelta de un manotazo, acaba de recordarlo—. Te aprendiste de memoria todos los libros en verano.

Hermione levanta la vista. Las lágrimas han abandonado sus ojos y recorren sus mejillas.

—Nos contaste a todos cómo hacían lo del techo del Gran Comedor. Te encanta Hogwarts.

No responde.

—Sabías identificar un hechizo de verdad de uno falso —le apoya Ron desde su espalda.

—Eso fue fácil —susurra, un poco enrojecida.

—Si Snape te odia es porque tiene miedo de que un día le corrijas.

—¡Señor Nott! —advierte la profesora McGonagall. Harry cree ver una sonrisa en sus labios.

La que sonríe un poco, sin lugar a dudas, es Hermione.

—Venga, ya no hace falta que te vayas.

—Yo… —Hermione se seca la cara con el brazo, un poco incómoda—. No sé. No…

—Ya está bien, iros ahora mismo a vuestras respectivas clases. Esto no es definitivo. —McGonagall coloca una mano sobre el hombro de la muchacha—. La señorita Granger decidirá si vuelve a Hogwarts después de las vacaciones de Navidad.

* * *

—Theo, ¿me dejas tus apuntes de Herbología?

—¿Para qué?

—Voy a mandárselos a Hermione, para que cuando vuelva no tenga que ponerse al día. Y tú los coges mejor.

Theo frunce el ceño, pero se los deja.

* * *

Han sido las mejores vacaciones de Harry, a pesar de que la Sala Común de Slytherin esté vacía. Es la primera vez que recibe regalos (¡una capa de invisibilidad! ¡Y de su padre, nada menos!) y poder pasar todo el día con Ron en el Gran Comedor ha sido la bomba. Incluso, un día, le dejó echar un vistazo a la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

(Y, a opinión de Harry, es mucho más cálida y agradable que la de Slytherin).

Pero a pesar de todo, está algo nervioso. No ha dejado de mandarle cartas a Hermione Granger. Quizá haya sido tonto, pero era la única forma que tenía de intentar convencerla de que volviera. Empezó mandándole apuntes. Y luego, simplemente, hablándole de su día a día.

Pero Hermione no le ha dicho si va a volver o no. Por eso él y Ron han decidido que bajarán a la entrada y verán desfilar a todos sus compañeros hasta que ella aparezca.

(O hasta que se cierren las puertas, claro).

No entra la primera, tampoco la segunda. Pero lo hace. Camina lentamente y al lado de Theo. Y ambos se dirigen directamente hacia Ron y él.

—No es como Pansy —determina cuando están lo suficientemente cerca.

Hermione sonríe un poco y baja la mirada. No es un trol de tres metros y medio, pero servirá.

* * *

### Epílogo

#### (o algo así)

Draco Malfoy llegó a vengarse de la afrenta de que Harry prefiriera a Theo, Ron y Hermione por encima de él. Evidentemente, las cosas le salieron mal y acabó castigado todo un mes.

Blaise Zabini también fue a Slytherin, pero prefería andar con chicos mayores. Por eso no ha salido a lo largo del fic.

Pansy Parkinson se ganó el derecho, en algún momento, a tener un nombre.

Harry, Hermione, Ron y Theo se hicieron muy buenos amigos, aunque tuvieran un año terriblemente normal. Hagrid les contó más de lo que debía, pero sin toda la información no fueron capaces de recomponer el puzzle.

Quirinus Quirrel, el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, desapareció un día del colegio. Dumbledore anunció que había intentado robar algo del y que había sido detenido por ello. Nunca fue enviado a Azkaban, en su lugar Dumbledore lo utilizó para mantener lo que quedaba de Voldemort a raya durante unos años.

Esto nunca salió a la luz.

Slytherin ganó la Copa de Quidditch y la Copa de las Casas (otra vez).


End file.
